The present invention relates to an electrode junction structure in which electrodes formed on a glass substrate and electrodes formed on flexible substrates are electrically joined with an adhesive, and in which junction portions between glass substrate and flexible substrate are covered with a sealing resin so as not to be exposed to outside, and a method for manufacturing the electrode junction structure.
Conventionally, this type of electrode junction structure is known to have various types of structures. For example, conventional electrode junction structures include structures shown in FIGS. 26 and 27. FIG. 26 is a plan view of an electrode junction structure according to a first conventional example, and FIG. 27 is a cross-sectional view of a portion of the electrode junction structure according to the first conventional example.
The electrode junction structure according to the first conventional example has a rectangular glass substrate 101, and a plurality of rectangular flexible substrates 102, in a planar view, arranged to cross over an edge 101b of the glass substrate 101 and arranged to have a space from each other along the edge 101b of the glass substrate 101. A plurality of electrodes 101a is formed in the shape of a stripe on a surface of the glass substrate 101. A plurality of electrodes 102a is formed in positions corresponding to the electrodes 101a, on a surface of the flexible substrates 102 opposed to the surface of the glass substrate 101. The glass substrate 101 and the flexible substrates 102 are joined with an ACF (anisotropic conductive sheet) 103 with conductive particles 103b dispersed in an insulating adhesive resin 103a, and the electrodes 101a of the glass substrate 101 and the electrodes 102a of the flexible substrates 102 are brought into electrical continuity via the conductive particles 103b. The junction portions between the glass substrate 101 and the flexible substrates 102 are covered by a sealing resin 104 for the purpose of moisture proof so as not to be exposed to outside.
Furthermore, electrode junction structures which have such a structure include a structure described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-16502). FIG. 28 is a plan view of an electrode junction structure according to a second conventional example, described in Patent Document 1, and FIG. 29 is a cross-sectional view of a portion of the electrode junction structure according to the second conventional example.
The electrode junction structure according to the second conventional example is configured so that an edge 104 of the sealing resin 104 is located outer than the edge 101b of the glass substrate 101 in the planar view seen from a thickness direction of the glass substrate 101.